Lena
by freechampismyotp
Summary: Emma rushes to the Hospital, quickly followed by her Wife, Regina who manages to completely miss the birth of their baby. But everything doesn't go to plan and emotions run high as Emma slowly falls apart. VIVA LA SWAN QUEEN, let me know what you think :)
**RANDOM ONE SHOT I HALF WROTE THE OTHER DAY WHEN I WAS FEELING EMOTIONAL AF, WHICH I FINISHED TODAY AND REALLY WANTED TO SHARE WITH YOU GUYS!**

 **AS ALWAYS, PLEASE LET ME KNOW WHAT YOU THINK :)**

 **ENJOY...**

Regina panted deeply as her lungs burnt from running full pelt from her car to the Hospital door.

The Queen had never run in her entire life, but Emma's Wife did.

Regina puffed deep breaths out of her red, flustered cheeks.

She had to use her hand to brace her exhausted body, preventing her wobbling kegs from collapsing and hitting the cold, white, seemingly sterile floor.

Her shaking hand tugged the notes out of her hair, the sharp pain that radiated at the root pulled her back to reality.

She barely had a chance to take a breath before Doctor Whale caught her arm.

His face wasn't joyful, not that it ever was, but he seemed particularly solemn today.

His tight grip pinched firmly at Regina's toned arms, his wordless guidance settled a nervous rumble of uncertainty in Regina's stomach.

Emma's call that she had received less than an hour ago rung in her ears.

'Regina' A strained voice half laughed down the phone.

Regina had instantaneously pulled over on the side of the rode, after picking Henry up from playing at Jefferson's house, with his Daughter, Grace.

'Emma, are you ok dear?' The panic in Regina's voice had caused Henry to pull the headphones from his ears, leaning over his Adoptive Mother's shoulder.

Both Mills straining to listen to Emma's words over her laboured breaths from the other end of the phone.

'It's time…' Regina's eyes unconsciously filled with happy tears as her heart pounded loudly in her chest.

Henry gave a small whoop of joy, the teenager thoroughly fed up with his hormonal Mother commanding their every move.

'Get yourself to the Hospital, my love, I'll be there soon, I love you.' Regina waited for Emma to moan a reply.

'I love you, too.' The phone hanging up before the conversation could progress any further.

Now Regina stood teary eyes in the doorway of a darkened room, a different kind of tears running down her cheeks.

She almost screamed to see Emma's stilled body covered in a thin white sheet, her worries pacified by Emma's steady heaving of her chest.

A shaky sob trembled from Emma's lightly parted lips, the blonde's hands crunching around her newly deflated stomach as Regina's heart leapt into her throat, the feeling of sick.

"No…" Regina's words came out as a terrified whisper, tears rolling down her reddened cheeks.

"We did our best for the baby…" Regina watched Emma shift in the bed, pulling the covers over her head, as if to try and disappear from the world.

"No…" Regina repeated, her voice barely audible as she clasped her hands together in utter heartbreak.

"She didn't make it." Regina let cries ripple through her body, she had a little Daughter.

"She?" Regina clutched desperately at her own stomach and throat, in a desperate, yet futile attempt to get some air to enter her burning lungs.

"You can go and see her when you're ready. Emma didn't want to hold her without you." Whale added, Regina nodding sadly, knowing somehow alone neither of them were strong enough to deal with this kind of heart break.

"Can you give us some time alone?" Regina asked, Whale nodding his head courteously, leaving the room as silently as he had entered.

Regina took a few measured breaths, she had to be the strong one, she had to hold Emma up and keep her floating.

But Regina's heart cracked once more, her memories once again flashing back to Henry's look of excitement and longing when she had dropped him back to the Mansion, promising the return with his Mother and his little baby Brother or Sister with them.

She could only imagine the despair and confusion their Son would feel when she informed him his little Sister hadn't even had a chance to take a breath.

But at this hour, minute, second in time Regina dawned on the sudden realisation that none of that really mattered.

All that mattered was Emma. Her Wife of almost 3 years had entered this Hospital happy and full of hope, now she would leave with no baby, nothing.

She had carried a piece of both herself and Regina inside her uterus for almost 9 months, had been ripped so cruelly away from her.

"Emma..?" Regina's voice quivered as her legs tried to make it over to the bed, her walk reminded her of Leroy's drunken walks of shame after late night drinks at The Rabbit Hole.

Regina quickly grasped to the side of Emma's gurney, Emma licking her lips and gulping loudly, but making no effort to acknowledge Regina's lingering presence.

Regina let her hands dance gently over Emma's sweaty hear, cursing herself internally for letting Emma even struggle alone, for even a second.

When Emma didn't shy away from the touch, Regina lowered the side of the gurney and snuggled closely next to Emma, pulling the shivering blonde into her arms.

Emma wriggle comfortably in the familiar arms, nesting tightly into Regina's safe embrace.

Regina let out an unexpected sob as she missed the pregnancy bump, which had until mere minutes ago been able to press against her own toned stomach.

"She was so beautiful." Emma looked up into Regina's red eyes, Emma's just as red and sore from crying for too long. "She had your eyes, they were so big and brown and beautiful…"

Emma lifted up her hand to cup Regina's cheek, letting her thumb rub across the brunettes tear stained complexion.

"She had my hair." A sad smile tugged at Emma's lips, Regina no longer fighting the urge to kiss Emma's forehead.

Regina could feel all of Emma's emotions slowly bubbling to the very surface.

"I miss her already." Emma suddenly exclaimed, clinging to Regina for dear life. "I want her back."

Emma pressed her lips against Regina's, hoping to feel some relief from this agonizing pain, but it didn't help.

The contact lasted less than a second as sobs overtook Emma's exhausted body.

"I feel so empty and useless." Emma buried her head in Regina's neck, not even able to look at Regina's upset face anymore.

"I love you Emma." Regina wasn't sure what else to say to her grieving Wife, not letting her tight grip loosen for fear of losing her as well.

"I don't want to feel like this, can you take away any memory I have of her?" The last sentence made Regina squeeze Emma tightly, she had never heard so much pain in Emma's voice before.

"Do you want to see her?" Regina asked, cupping Emma's salty cheek. The blonde nodded slowly, revelling in Regina's touch as the back of her thumb traced the outline of her face.

Regina simply kissed Emma's forehead before starting to wriggle backwards off the bed.

But Emma's arms clamped tightly around her, a new wave of emotions over taking her body, not ready to face the world without Regina's presence quite yet.

"Please, don't leave me…" Emma's words came out as a blur, all of the words blending into one as she felt Regina's arms wrap around her more securely.

The brunette sat up slowly, so she was sure Emma's still undoubtedly sore body wasn't hurt.

"I'm never going to leave you, my dear…" Regina promised, not sure when the last time she had felt this physically drained was.

Regina left one arm wrapped tightly around Emma's wilting body, the other pressed the alert button on the side of the bed.

Whale came dashing in, his cheeks pink from the sudden sprint, panting as he came to a sudden stop next to the bed.

He glanced over Emma, seeing no apparent emergency, so gave the two Mother's a moment to gather themselves.

"Can we see her?" Regina's voice finally rasped, her voice was hoarse and no longer tried to guard her emotions.

"Of course…" He tried a sad smile, but it faltered as Emma let out an emotional groan of sadness. "Give me a moment."

He retreated silently from the room, leaving the two women alone once again.

"What if I go crazy? What if I can't let her go?" Emma whispered, all of her worries bubbling to the surface as she thought of how beautiful her little girl was… Is… Was.

"Oh my love…" Regina let out a small cry, rubbing Emma's cool back soothingly with her hand. "You can hold her for as long as you want." Regina reassured the blonde, who seemed to have pushed every part of her body as close to Regina as possible.

"I couldn't save her…" Emma sobbed. "I couldn't even save my own baby, what kind of a Saviour am I?" Emma's hands clamped onto Regina's jacket, rubbing her nose against Regina's chest, trying to stem the tears that poured relentlessly down her pale cheeks.

"It wasn't your fault, oh my darling, it wasn't anybody's fault…" Regina pulled Emma gently onto her lap, so she could hold her Wife closer to her beating heart.

Before Regina had a chance to comfort her Wife anymore, three sets of feet padded into the darkened room.

"Is it a boy or a girl?" Henry's voice was deep with age, but his tone still so innocent and childlike.

At first Regina presumed Emma hadn't heard, so opened her mouth to speak.

But before she could talk Emma let out a small whimper.

"No…" Emma shrunk against Regina, as if trying to get away from everything that was happening. "Get him out! GET HIM OUT!"

Emma started to scream.

Henry was shocked, taking a step back, feeling his two Grandparents, each holding his opposite arm.

"SHE'S DEAD…" Regina desperately trying to console her hysterical Wife.

"Emma, dear…" But it wasn't enough, to Emma it felt like nothing could fill the void that her dead child had left.

"YOU DON'T HAVE A BABY SISTER! YOU DON'T HAVE A GRANDAUGHTER AND I DON'T HAVE A DAUGHTER…" Emma sobbed, finally realising what she had said, as if coming to terms with the baby's death herself.

"Oh God…" Emma voice was barely a whisper.

"Emma?" Mary Margaret's voice trembled, as Henry turned and threw himself into his Grandfather's strong arms.

Regina hadn't expected the situation to get any worse when Whale walked into the room, a tiny pink bundle in his arms.

"You need to give us a moment." Regina's voice was low, but demanding and most definitely pointed at Mary Margaret and David, the latter quickly ushering both Henry and his Wife from the room.

"Look at me, darling…" Regina pushed Emma gently away and cupped her damp cheeks, running her thumbs once again over Emma's tear stained cheeks. "You're safe, my love, you're safe…"

Regina waited for Emma's breathing to calm before sliding gently off the bed.

Emma immediately pined for her touch, but Regina settled Emma against the back of the bed, beckoning Whale over, who had been stood up the corner of the room.

Regina held out her arms shakily, her lip quivering as she noted just how peaceful the little girl looked, if anyone told her she was only sleeping she would believe them.

Whale settled the girl in Regina's arms, the brunette no longer able to contain her tears as she saw she had been dressed in one of the purple sleeper suits she had brought for her.

"Oh Emma…" Regina's words escaped her before she could stop herself.

"Take all the time you need." Whale bowed his head, leaving the room.

Emma rolled onto her side, so she could let her hand touch the tiny girl's thin hair.

Regina's used her index finger to feel the softness of the baby's face.

Everything about her was cold, yet she still managed to fill Regina with such an overwhelming feeling of love.

"Imagine the life we could have given her…" Emma sighed, as if imagining what could have been, but will never happen.

"Henry would have been such an amazing big Brother." Regina let her hand fall over Emma's, both women's hands coming to rest over the little girl's chest.

"I shouldn't have shouted at him." Emma interlaced her fingers with Regina.

"He loves you Emma, he'll understand…" Regina leant over, kissing Emma's cheek.

"You should hold her…" Regina offered the baby to Emma, the woman pulling the baby snugly against her chest.

"I love her so much." Emma cried, wrapping both her arms around her back. "I want her back…" Emma was glad when Regina settled next to her on the bed, pulling her into a tight embrace.

"We should give her a name, something to remember her by…" Emma sniffled, rolling gently towards Regina, so the baby was rested between their bodies.

"Lena… We should call her Lena, we both liked that name when we talked about it." Emma smiled lightly, Regina nodding, remembering that the name meant 'light'.

"Hello Lena, my little baby, me and your Ma love you so much." Regina pressed her cheek against Emma's head, feeling the blonde falling apart all over again.

"I want a baby so much, Regina… I just don't know if I can…" Emma sobbed.

"Emma, my love, whatever you decide, I'm right here with you, I'm never leaving you." Regina promised, holding Emma until she fell asleep, before she was finally ready to relinquish her hold on their Daughter.

 **WHAT DID YOU THINK? WOULD YOU RATHER I DID SHORTER STORIES LIKE THIS? OR FOCUS ON MY LONGER STORIES AND FINISH THEM?**


End file.
